Water plays an important physiological role in the survival of human beings as a large portion of the human body, in terms of weight or volume, is made up of water. In order for the body to properly grow, develop and operate, fluid balance in the body is essential. Depending on the age, gender, weight, height, and other body conditions, the body water requirement for different people may be different.
The human body has the intrinsic ability to regulate water content in different tissues and organs of different body parts, and it can produce a thirst sensation to remind the body the need to consume fluid to stay properly hydrated when the water content of the body falls below a threshold as detected by the brain.
Although the human body has self-regulatory functions, in this rapidly paced society, people are busy with a lot of different tasks and work and they often neglect the signals generated by their body as well as the importance of a healthy diet. For example, people may consume an excessive amount of caffeine (e.g., coffee or tea) as an attempt to reduce physical fatigue or drowsiness. In another example, people may consume insufficient amount of water by being sedentary, and by heavily focusing on the work they have without attending to their body needs. The fact that a lot of people are unconcerned with the signals generated by their body or are unaware of these unhealthy habits is problematic and alarming.
There is a need for the dietary habits (e.g., eating or drinking habits) of an individual to be monitored, recorded and/or analysed so as to help the individual to improve their dietary habits, or at least reminding them of the unhealthy habits that they have.